


In the Life of the Ambrose Family

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Renee find out just how good two of their girls are in their respective sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Life of the Ambrose Family

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 Song - Home is Where the Heart Is - Talespin

Dean walks into the kitchen and looks at the calendar to see what’s going on today. He isn’t at all surprised at how filled the day is. It’s rare in the Ambrose household to have a free day. Luckily for them, there are only two meets today and the third is a practice.

“Morning,” Renee says walking in.

Dean looks over. “Morning,” he says. He leans down and kisses her when she approaches. “Busy day.”

“Swim meet, gymnastics meet, and volleyball practice. Both meets are home.”

Dean nods. “I can talk to Roman and see if he can talk Harper home after practice since he’ll have to pick Liliana up anyways.”

“Sounds good. I’ll go to Harlow’s swim meet and you go to Hagen’s gymnastics meet?”

“That works.” 

Dean looks over when the first of the teen triplets walks into the kitchen. It’s not surprising that it’s Harper; she’s usually the first one to come down. Just like almost every other morning, Harlow and Hagen follow shortly after. Dean had to get used to being the lone male of the house a long time ago. When the triplets were five, they had tried to have another child. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful for far too long. So they sat down and talked about it. There were ways of having another baby, but is that the way they really wanted? After talking it over on numerous occasions, they both decided that their family was perfect the way it was. Dean won’t deny that he would have loved to have a son, but he wouldn’t give up his girls.

“Harper, I’m going to talk to Uncle Roman and see if he can take you home after practice tonight,” Dean say. “Hagen, I’ll be going to your meet and Mom will be going to yours, Harlow. Everyone okay with that?”

“And if we weren’t?” Hagen asks with a grin. 

Dean points at her. “Watch it. Now go before you miss your bus.”

Renee looks at Dean after the girls say their goodbyes and walk out of the house. “Okay, so now we need to get to work before we’re late.”

“Minor details.” Dean pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Dean sits in the stands as he watches Hagen waiting to go on for her last event, the balance beam. It’s not often that he gets nervous, but seeing her on the beam makes him nervous. It’s definitely not her favorite event, but Dean knows how much time she’s been putting in to improve. He claps along with everyone else when she’s announced.

“You got this,” he says softly as she begins her routine. The moment she’s finished, Dean releases the breath he’d been holding. It’s the best routine he’s seen her do on the beam, but still had its flaws. But he’s so proud of her. He stands up and cheers when the results are announced. Hagen’s score had boosted the team to the lead. He makes sure to capture another picture to send to Renee.

Dean leans against the building as he waits for Hagen to come out. He looks over when he hears the doors opening to see some of the girls walking out. When Hagen steps out, he pushes away from the building. Hagen smiles when she sees him.

“You did great,” Dean says as he hugs her. “So proud of you. And you looked amazing on the beam.”

“Still not great.”

“You know your Mom and I don’t expect perfection, right? We just want you girls to have fun.” He takes her bag from her as they walk to the parking lot.

“I know. I am having fun. I just wish I could be better on the beam.” She shrugs. “But I’m happy with what I did today.”

“Good, because that was great.”

“Thank you, Daddy. How do you think Harlow did?”

“I don’t know. Mom sent me a couple pictures, but hasn’t told me anything about the outcomes.”

“Harlow probably wants to tell you.”

“Just like you want to tell Mom?”

Hagen nods. “Exactly.”

“Mr. Ambrose,” they hear from behind them.

Dean turns to see Hagen’s coach jogging over. “Coach Anderson.”

“I was hoping you and I could have a quick talk.”

Dean glances at Hagen before nodding. “Sure. Hagen, go on to the car.” He hands the teen his keys. Once she’s in the car, Dean looks at Jessica again. “Everything okay?”

“Oh yes,” Jessica says with a smile. “There’s nothing to worry about. You have quite a girl there. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve been talking to her about it, but I don’t think she’s mentioned it to you or your wife yet. I have a friend who’s an amazing gymnastics coach that I think would be a perfect fit for Hagen. Obviously everything has to be talked about between you and Mrs. Ambrose, but I think she could go to Nationals and even World championships.”

******

Renee is sitting on the bleachers waiting for Harlow to come out from showering and changing after the meet when Coach Reese walks over. She doesn’t know what to expect, because it isn’t a usual thing for them.

“Mrs. Ambrose,” Joanna Reese says. “I was wondering if you have a moment to talk.”

Renee frowns a little. After the meet Harlow just had, she can’t imagine that her daughter has done anything wrong. However, she also knows all three of her girls have their father’s temper. “Of course,” Renee finally says. “Is everything okay?”

Joanna nods. “Yes.” She smiles at Renee. “I don’t have to tell you about how good Harlow is in the pool. However, I’ve had some comments about her talent. One of the comments came from my former coach. He believes that she’s good to compete.”

“Compete? But…”

“Outside of school. He believes she could be the top swimmer in the United States.”

Renee and Harlow walk into the house once they get home. On the trip home, Renee had mentioned her conversation with Joanna to Harlow. Harlow had been surprised about the entire thing. After finally getting out of her daughter that it’s something she’s wanted, Renee told her that she’d talk to Dean about it all.

“Can I go tell Hagen and Harper?” Harlow asks.

“Go ahead,” Renee says. 

Dean moves out of the way as he walks into the kitchen and Harlow walks out. He raises an eyebrow. “She’s in a hurry,” he says. He leans down and gives Renee a quick kiss. “How was it?”

“Good. She finished first in the 400, second in the fly, and first in the relay. You would have been proud, Daddy.” She rests her hands on his chest when he pulls her against him. “How’d Hagen do?”

“That was the best I’ve seen her on the beam. She did so good. That pushed the team to the win.”

“Good, I know how hard she’s been working at that.” Renee chews on her bottom lip. “So Joanna came over to talk to me after the meet.”

“Funny, Jessica came to talk to me. What did Harlow do?”

“They think Harlow could compete in Nationals and maybe even World.”

Dean chuckles. “I’m sorry. It’s not funny. It’s amazing. But… Jessica thinks Hagen can go to Nationals and even World.”

Renee wrinkles her nose. “So what do we do?”

“Hagen is at home doing gymnastics.”

“Harlow is at home in the pool.”

“Does Harlow want to do it?”

“Yes. She said she’s been trying to find a way to tell us she was interested in looking into it. What about Hagen?”

“Jessica’s been talking to her about it. She just hadn’t said anything to us yet. She wants to do it, though.”

“So you’re going to let us do it?” Harlow asks.

Dean and Renee look over to see the three girls standing there. “It’s something that we’ll all discuss,” Dean answers. “But as long as we all agree on things, I don’t see why not.”


End file.
